


KuroMahi Week >^<!!

by Slothiccc



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ?? idk what else, Comfort, Fights, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, KuroMahi Week 2k17, Lakes, M/M, Marriage, Nightmares, Snuggling, Soulmates, but is not all that bad really xd, lil angst, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothiccc/pseuds/Slothiccc
Summary: [YAY KUROMAHI WEEK!]Hopefully we all don't die at the end of this x'd





	1. First/Domestic

“Kuro! Misono wants to meet me somewhere! I’ll be back soon okay?” Mahiru calls out, leaving the apartment after he heard a soft response of “What a pain” from the vampire.

What Mahiru didn’t know, was that Kuro called Lily to ask him to get Mahiru of the house. Lily was happy to comply, but after asking what for.

Easy, Kuro was going to make dinner tonight for an inside date and Lily couldn’t say no to such plan to surprise the Eve. Afterall, Kuro wanted to show the Eve how grateful he is to the brunet as well as how much the vampire truly loved him.

 

Now to get started on that dinner.

 

Looking through the cabinets and fridge, he locates all the ingredients he needs, setting them on the counter next to the stove. Turning on the appliance to begin.

* * *

By the time he finishes, he prepares it nicely on plates and onto the red clothed table. Setting up candles on the table and the wine glasses.

Since Kuro knows Mahiru is underage, he decides to give him sparkling cider instead of the wine he’ll receive. Everything was coming together nicely once Kuro stepped back to take in everything he had done so far. But there was a bit more he has to do yet before he gives Lily the cue to let Mahiru come home.

Stepping away from the table, he sets the sofa up nice and pretty. Fluffing up the pillows and moving the sofa a bit closer to the tv, turning on the television to a romance movie Mahiru was interested in.

The finishing touch was the blanket on the back of the sofa. It was perfect, almost too perfect, he was nervous in all honesty. What if Mahiru didn’t like it? What if Mahiru used that mother duck instinct and scolded him for using the kitchen and setting lit candles on a clothed table where it could burn.

Honestly, this whole thing could crash and burn in many ways than one. But now he couldn’t regret this decision, he already bothered to get everything ready so now it was time to text his seventh sibling the codeword. Waiting for his downfall is cliffhanging.

* * *

 

Meanwhile:

 

“Misono? What did you want to meet me for? Why couldn’t I bring Kuro?” Mahiru asked, frowning once he took a seat in front of the purple haired Eve at a diner. He could already tell something was up and he needed to know. “I just need to ask you a few things and you can go. As for why you couldn’t bring Sloth, it’s because these questions are about him.” Misono replied, taking a sip from his soda.

“About him? What’s up? Did he do anything?” Mahiru arched a brow in question, now that he thought to the few days before today, the cat was acting a bit weird. Maybe he could ask Misono about the reason why Kuro was weird?

“He didn’t do anything, just stop thinking so much. It’s simple really, what do you feel about him?” The small Eve implied, catching Mahiru off guard on the sudden question. Blushing, Mahiru looks down at his fingers, tangling them together as he thought over his answer.

What did he feel about Kuro? Well, Kuro is the best thing that happened to him, Kuro gave him strength as well as being needed and loved. His apartment isn’t just an empty place to go to anymore. Once Kuro came, it became a home Mahiru had been wanting for years now. He wasn’t lonely anymore, and it was all due to the sudden meeting of a simple vampire.

“I love him. He gave me so many things and I’m grateful to have him with me. I wouldn’t want anything more than to be with him, even if he’s a lazy neet.” Mahiru answered strongly, smiling up from his hands to Misono, who’s looking at him with the expression of relief. The Sloth’s plan to show his own feelings towards the boy wouldn’t be one-sided.

“I see. That’s relieving. Before any other questions, would you like a drink?”

* * *

 It wasn’t long until Mahiru wanted to go home, although he does like being with friends, he wants to be with Kuro just as much.

 

“Misono, is it okay to go home? I mean, I don’t mind being here with you, in fact, I would do this again.. but I don’t like being away from Kuro for too long.. I want to see how he’s doing. It would be bad if he felt lonely again..” Mahiru frowned, looking at his phone, tempted to call Kuro to see if he was okay and what he was up to, but he didn’t want to be rude.

“That’s fine I just need to say something-” Misono cut himself off when his phone dings, “Excuse me.” Misono adds, digging his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it to read a text. And by the look of Misono’s face tells Mahiru something was going to happen, he can just feel it. “I have to go so you can go home now. We’ll pick this up some other time. See you later Shirota.” Misono smiles, leaving Mahiru to piece things together. Something was definitely up and it has something to do with Kuro being home alone. Oh god, who knows what happened during this whole time!

Getting up from his seat, Mahiru rushes home, expecting a mess on the floor or on the table or maybe both. Though, when he unlocked the door and called out to the vampire, what he saw was something totally different than what he thought. Kuro, who stood before him in casual clothing (minus his jacket) led him silently to the dining room, only to steal Mahiru’s breath away when he sees what Kuro has been up to all this time he was with Misono. It was beautiful. Mahiru never expected Kuro to be a secret romantic, not with his laziness and snarky remarks. The Eve was in awe.

Looking away from the table, he spotted the blush on Kuro’s face as he looked away. Why is he hiding his face? Is he nervous? Of course he would! This is the first time he ever done something like this and he was worried for whatever Mahiru would say about it.

Shaking his head, Mahiru smiles. No words were needed at this moment, actions speak better than words. So to show Kuro that he loved what he put his soul into doing. Mahiru tapped on his Servamp’s shoulder so that he would turn around to face him and _kissed_ him. Right on the lips. Completely sucking out all of the Vampire’s fears and turning them into relief.

Separating, they looked at each other directly in the eyes. Both having the same love and adoration on their faces for one another. Mahiru didn’t want to move away, in fact, he didn’t want to move at all. But his stomach decided otherwise with a growl. Making the owner blush at the sound. “Thank you Kuro...for all you’ve done.. Let’s go eat, shall we?” Mahiru spoke softly, taking Kuro’s hands into his own as he led the vampire to the candle lit dinner for two. “That should be my line… What a pain..” Kuro mumbled, but complied nonetheless. Mahiru heard this and didn’t even feel angry at it, so he chuckled softly and sat down when Kuro pulled out his seat for him. Mahiru almost felt spoiled by the love Kuro is showing him today.

Taking a closer look, he could see that Kuro made his favorite food. Smiling, he didn’t waste a second to take a bite, enjoying Kuro’s cooking. Mahiru almost wanted to cry at how good it was too. It was the best Japanese Hamburger he ever had.

* * *

After dinner, Kuro did the dishes while Mahiru took their refilled drinks to the couch, and snuggling up against the soft furniture.

When Kuro came back, the movie was finally revealed. Making Mahiru gasp and look at him in shock. How did Kuro know he wanted to watch this? He knows Kuro could be smart during battle but not _this_ smart at home. “How did you know..?” Mahiru blinked, cuddling up against Kuro’s side as the vampire laid the blanket over the Eve’s body, keeping him nice and snuggled. “I saw you looking at the summary online and bookmarked it. You’re too easy.” Kuro answered, pressing play on the movie.

Mahiru couldn’t handle how domestic this day could get, honestly, he would like to live the rest of his days like this. Kuro was being too lovey and it warmed his heart so undeniably so that his face couldn’t get any redder than it is now. It was magical to say the least.

  
  
They end the day where both fell asleep cuddled together, with smiles on their faces. It was just a simple yet perfect date they ever had.


	2. Trust/Growing

“Kuro? Kuro! I told you to clean up this mess while I went out shopping! Why won’t you listen for once!” Mahiru yells, entering the living room after putting the groceries away. Kuro, who was playing a game on his DS, didn’t even bother to move an inch upon hearing his Eve shout at him. “I finally got to the boss, let me get him first. What a pain..” Kuro replies, but Mahiru didn’t care whatsoever what Kuro wanted at this point. He was fed up with the vampire’s empty promises of being responsible and the Eve desperately wanted him to change it.    
  
“No, that’s it with excuses! I don’t want to hear it anymore! If you want to be lazy and irresponsible, then you should just get out!” Mahiru shouted, grabbing the cat’s blue DS from his hands and threw it onto the messy table. If this teaches the cat to start helping out, then by all means he has to do it.    
  
“Mahi, you don’t mean that.. Don’t abuse your cute pet kitty! That’s animal abuse.” Kuro whined, turning into his cat form to try and ‘soothe’ his Eve into agreement, though, it didn’t seem to work. The Eve got angrier.    
  
“I don’t care! Get out! I don’t want to see you until you get your act together!” Mahiru pointed at the front door after spitting his venom at his Servamp, causing the vampire to turn back into his human form at the shock. “Mahi-”    
  
“No! I don’t want to hear it! Now  _ leave!  _ “    
  
Sadly, Mahiru didn’t know what to say next after he hears the front door slam. Maybe he shouldn’t have been that harsh, but then again, Kuro needs to learn to help out around the apartment since he can’t do it all by himself, he has other things to do too.    
  
Sighing, he starts cleaning the junk off the table, not wasting another minute of thinking. Well until he catches sight of something shiny on the table.    
  
Kuro’s bell..    
  
Oh god, he really didn’t mean what he said! Was what he said that bad? What should he do? Call Kuro? Call Misono to ask what he should do?    
  
No, he should go find him instead! He doesn’t want Kuro to leave! He’ll be alone again and Mahiru actually loved caring for another person. Kuro gave him everything and he just screwed up!    
  
Dropping everything, he grabs the small bell and runs out the door, he has to find him before he’s gone forever and that’s something he never wishes to happen.    
  
It was still daylight, meaning Kuro would be in his cat form. Also meaning it’ll be harder to spot his tiny form in the crowd. Great.    
  
“Kuro? Kuro! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I was just angry from what happened at the store! Please come back!” Mahiru called out, tears forming in his eyes as the guilt sets in, he really should’ve thought about what he said to begin with. ‘Think before you speak’ didn’t work at the moment and it was really killing him inside.

* * *

By the time dark encased the city, Mahiru stopped his search to take a break at a local diner, tears falling down his cheeks as he figured that this would be the end of him.    
  
Distracted with the attempt to stop crying, he didn’t sense the familiar presence standing before him, an arm outstretched for the Eve to take.    
  
“Mahi, stop crying you’re getting weird stares..” Kuro spoke gently, setting his hand onto his Eve’s shoulder to get his attention. What he got in return, was the tightest hug he ever received to date, the vampire was speechless and surprised at this, it almost felt like Mahiru thought he died.    
  
“I’m so sorry Kuro! I didn’t mean it! Ple-Please don’t leave..!” Mahiru sobbed against Kuro’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his body so he doesn’t leave him again. Though, Kuro won’t be going anywhere anyways. “Mahi, it’s fine. Let’s go home, I’ll help with the cleanup. I’m sorry I’m lazy, it’s just who I am as Sloth. So let’s go home and clean up so we can relax. Okay?” Kuro helped the Eve up with a swift pull towards himself, pulling away from his Eve so he could wipe the tears from Mahiru’s eyes, kissing his forehead to calm down. “Better?”    
  
“Yeah...Thank you Kuro..Let’s go home..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'3;;;;


	3. Tough Love/Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro takes the time to thank Mahiru for putting up with his lazy bullshit and does something for the Eve to express his gratitude.

Kuro didn’t know what he was suppose to do at first, but right now he’s holding his Eve’s hands, by a lake at 10pm, red faced and nervous as hell. What did he do to get in this situation? Easy answer; he did it himself.   
  
It was all supposed to go with Kuro taking Mahiru somewhere nice and relaxing so he could thank him for what he has done for him for all this time they’ve been together, showing how much gratitude for picking him up that fateful day and giving him a name.    
  
But now he was a blushing mess and a nervous wreck in the full moons’ moonlight, frozen with shyness. He didn’t think this far at all! But Mahiru is just giving him that all reassuring smile that rivals the suns beacon through the stars. Oh god, now he’s thinking of things that don’t make any sense at all!    
  
“Kuro? Why did you take me out here for? Are you okay? Don’t worry, I’ll wait. No rush.” Mahiru smiled softly, tugging Kuro closer towards him so he could get a better look of the emotions going through his vampire’s features. They were all too obvious, two boys in love but very shy to speak their minds to one another. 

  
“I just...Want to thank you for what you’ve done for me..Helping me through my regrets, dealing with my lazy bullshit and picking me up and giving me a name even though you didn’t know I was a monster.. I-”    
  
“Kuro, you are  **_NOT_ ** a monster, don’t let me hear you say that again, got it? And of course, I don’t care about what you do or what you say. I’m glad I met you, I’m glad you showed your true self instead of making me think you were a cat this whole time, I’m glad you gave me power to help those in need.. Even though you had to risk your life to save me a few times.. but I don’t want anything else in the world. I got what I wanted dearly for this whole time. A Family. And you’re my family Kuro, as well as the other Servamps and Eves. Don’t forget that, got it?” Mahiru finished, looking Kuro dead in the eyes with his usual stern expression as he stares into the soul of the vampire looking down at him.    
  
This kid is a one man army, he swears, he can’t be beaten.    
  
“I got it MahiMahi. Such a mom.” Kuro scoffed playfully, and Mahiru couldn’t be mad at that as he stepped onto his tiptoes to press his lips onto the others’. Kuro melting into the kiss after he made a surprise noise in the back of his throat. It was their first kiss and their first date out, and none wanted to complain.    
  
“Wanna skinny dip in the lake now?”    
  
“Oh come on Kuro!  We had a moment there!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short 'cause I started this late and I get really lazy at like the middle and I apologize xd I wanted to get this done but I've been watching Voltron all day so >:'U Shit


	4. Longing/Future

Mahiru couldn’t forget the first day he met Kuro. Really, who could when he was spotted eating his cup ramen and watching a cooking show on the television when he got home?    
  
Mahiru smiles to nobody in particular as he watches his reflection in the mirror in front of him, his uncle talking with the woman in the room to plan on making his nephew look appealing for his new husband as he walks down the aisle. Mahiru can’t say how thankful he is for his uncle to accept that his lifelong significant other is a male instead of a female.    
  
He loves Kuro, more than anything in life and Mahiru couldn’t be happier when he could be Kuro’s Eve and husband. They were going to be official and Mahiru couldn’t help but blush to his reflection, together is such a strong word but it meant exactly what they’ll be forever.    
  
“How are you Mahiru?” Tooru smiled softly at his nephew, designing the front of his hair with a comb, keeping his nephew's hair from being in his eyes so he could see his husband at the altar. “Nervous to be honest, this is my first wedding afterall…But.. I love Kuro and I am willing to do anything as long as we’re together.” Mahiru replied in pure honesty, looking to his Uncle with a determined smile adorning his features, getting up from his seat since he was reminded of the time he has before the doors open and the ceremony begins.    
  
“I’m glad, he’s a good guy, I can see it from the way he looks at you and the way he acts around you. I can’t say no to a person who makes my adorable nephew happy!~” Tooru grins, resting a hand on Mahiru’s shoulder to relieve his nervousness so it’ll be replaced with pride and happiness. “I know Uncle, I just didn’t expect him to propose to me. He’s usually quiet and shy to do anything romantic. It took me off guard.” Mahiru chuckles as he remembers the blushing wreck of his soon-to-be husband’s face when he kneeled onto the ground in front of him to pull out a small box, opening it to reveal a ring and asking if he could make his Eve his husband. It was so adorable and Mahiru didn’t have the heart to say no. Hell, he wouldn’t even said no to begin with.    
  
“I see~ A shy one huh? Perfect for my darling nephew!~” Tooru grins wider, fixing his nephew’s tie before they opened the door to the ceremony, this child didn’t want to wait any longer, the shining brown eyes gave it away to his excitement. “Don’t call me adorable Uncle Tooru, but no matter! I can’t wait and I wanna make Kuro happy for the rest of our lives like he did for me.” Mahiru said, straightening his spine when his Uncle finished with dusting off invisible dust off the front of his white suit, backing off to the double doors. “I’m happy that you’re with him then Mahiru. Are you ready?” Tooru grabbed the door handles, looking back to his nephew for his answer with a soft smile.    
  
“I’m ready Uncle.” Mahiru smiles back ten times brighter, taking a deep breath as the doors open, revealing red carpet and his husband to be at the end of it. Kuro took his breath away as his eyes turned to him, staring into his own brown ones.    
  
He smiled as he took his first step forward to meet his beloved Servamp.    
  
Maybe he’s not as nervous as he thought. 


	5. Protection/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru wakes up due to a terrible nightmare, but with Kuro by his side, he feels better once the vampire calms him down~

They were running through the darkness, faster and faster until the darkness ends with a red door. Kuro wasn’t with him but he could hear him, fighting Tsubaki alone in some unknown place.    
  
Kuro was losing, he could very much tell by the yelling for Mahiru to come quick and that he won’t be able to hold him back much longer than he hoped.    
  
Mahiru kept running through every door that he came acrossed, slamming it open in hope to get to Kuro in time, he just had to! He wanted to help! Kuro is in danger!    
  
“Kuro! Kuro wait! I’m coming!” Mahiru called out, panting heavily as he was almost out of breath but he continued. He had to if his Servamp is in trouble!    
  
“Mahiru..! Don’t! Just get out of here! It’s dangerous!” Kuro’s voice filled the black abyss. He couldn’t do that, not when his Servamp is doing everything he can to fight off Tsubaki! “No! Kuro we’re a team! I’m not abandoning you!” Mahiru yelled back, kicking open a door, finally finding the enemy and his Servamp.    
  
It’s not what he expected though, as he saw Tsubaki’s katana through Kuro’s heart, blood spreading on the floor of the dark room. This made Mahiru gasp, but not making the Eve back down. He summoned his lead and charged, making Tsubaki back away from the downed Servamp to protect him, being able to hit him just barely.    
  
Until-    
  
“Sorry Nii-san~ This boy is boring~ But don’t worry, you’ll see him soon!~” Tsubaki grins menacingly, charging forward in aim for the Eve’s heart.

* * *

“Mahiru….What a pain. Wake up.” Kuro spoke gruffly, having to be woken up from his peaceful sleep to see Mahiru tossing and turning as well as mumbling something. So being his Servamp and partner, he got up from his cat bad to transform to his human form, shaking his Eve gently.    
  
“Kuro…” Mahiru whimpered, catching Kuro off guard. Just what is his Eve dreaming about?    
  
“Mahi. Wake up.” Kuro tapped his Eve’s cheeks softly, more confident in his task to get Mahiru away from whatever his nightmare is about. Sighing, he straddles his Eve to keep him from moving too much, continuing to tap his face.    
  
“Kuro!” Mahiru gasped, opening his eyes and attempting to wiggle free from whoever is holding him down, but when he realizes who’s on top of him, he stops.    
  
“Kuro..?” Mahiru says his name again, getting a hum in return. “Whatever happened in your nightmare doesn’t exist. You are perfectly fine, don’t forget that.” Kuro told him sternly, looking dead into Mahiru’s eyes. The Eve blinked, staring up to the red eyes that hides many emotions. Kuro was right, he’s alive and he’s here with him. Yet, he still felt afraid.    
  
“Kuro..? Could you lay with me..? In your human form..Just for awhile..” Mahiru whispered. Kuro blushed but did as he was told, getting off Mahiru’s thighs to lay right next to him, pulling the other close to his chest, yawning softly. “Go back to bed Mahiru, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Kuro spoke softly, closing his eyes to do just that.    
  
“Thank you...Kuro.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fuckin' late! Someone stab me in thr throat!!!


	6. Awe&Wonder/Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro shows Mahiru a secret spot that nobody else knows and promises that he’ll never leave his side no matter the cause.

When Kuro said he wanted to do something, Mahiru didn’t expect it to be going outside at 11:40 at night to what looks like a lake nobody goes to. Kuro holding his hand tightly as he leads his Eve to where the moon kissed the calm waters of the clear lake, fireflies floating around that it almost look like they’re lighting up the way for them. Mahiru was about to ask where they’re going, but Kuro spoke up first, not looking back due to the nerves he’s feeling.    
  
“Mahiru…..There are many things I can’t say to thank you for all you’ve done. We’re partners, I get it. I’m lazy and I know it, I’m not reliable at home but only so when we’re in battle. I want to be more than that to you.” Kuro spoke calmly, stopping when they reached the end of a hidden path, letting his Eve look over the safe grassy cliff to where the moon showed the most before he continued.    
  
“You’re hard headed, insane and way too caring for strangers that it’s almost scary.. Your hero complex is too much of a pain..” Kuro paused, looking up at the moon as well, closing his eyes for a second to gain his ground. He had to tell his Eve, either it’s now or never.    
  
“Mahiru..” Kuro called, getting the boy to look at him for a moment. He can’t hide it no longer. “Kuro..?”    
  
“I want to protect you for as long as you live. You can take this confession as something else if you want, but I won’t leave you, no matter the cause.. I promise.. Do you promise that too?” Kuro whispered the last part, but Mahiru heard it quite clearly due to the close distance they were in. This made Mahiru’s heart skip a beat, Kuro confessed..? He wants to stay with him? He wants to protect him?    
  
Oh god, his face felt heated at this. Taking a deep breath, Mahiru smiled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Kuro’s waist in a tight hug. Feeling Kuro wrap his own arms around him as well, letting out a deep sigh at the closeness. “I know you’ll do well Kuro, I love you and you better know damn well I’m not letting you go anywhere I can’t follow. You are an amazing person for dealing with me for so long, so to repay you for all your hard work. I accept your confession.” Mahiru blushed, burying his face into Kuro’s chest to hide it, forgetting that Kuro could feel the heat radiating off his face.    
  
“I love you too MahiMahi, I won’t forget… Thank you..” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:'U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. [AU]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahiru looks for his Soulmate at a festival, will he find him? Or will he fail? 
> 
> Just read the damn thing, you already know who it is you savages >:'U I don't do summaries.

Mahiru didn’t really believe in the mythical term of “Soulmates”. There were theories in which someone is born for another and they would have the name of their soulmate on their arm with a specific color. Yellow being friendship, Gray being the Death of a soulmate, Blue being that their soulmate isn’t born yet and then red being a romantic encounter.    
  
Mahiru stared at the name on his wrist, in which he had to hide from his friends with a sweatband. “Kuro, huh..? You’re my romantic soulmate…” Mahiru whispered to himself, running his thumb over the edges of the tattoo. He had many nights of research about Soulmates and knew that his soulmate must be in Japan in his city, and he desperately wanted to meet him. It said that you’ll know when you found your soulmate by first sight, something Mahiru really doubts but.. he didn’t have a choice but hope that little part is true.    
  
“MahiMahi!~ You’re quiet today, what’s up?” Sakuya spoke softly, expression worried for his brunet friend sitting quietly at his desk. “Sakuya! Don’t scare me like that!” Mahiru shrieked, glaring at his friend with warning, Sakuya didn’t notice the look since his eyes went straight to the red tattoo on his friend’s wrist, grinning knowingly.    
  
“You have a soulmate huh?~ Let’s find him then! There’s that festival and I’m sure he’d be there!~” Sakuya clapped his hands at the plan, leaving Mahiru a blushing mess, attempting to hide the red name with his sweatband again. “I am fine Sakuya! Plus, who knows if my soulmate is even a guy? It could be a woman as we all know!” Mahiru defended, pushing his green haired friend away slightly so he could get up from his seat. “Mahiru, no lady would be named ‘Kuro’ and you’re pretty gay and we all know that.” Sakuya grins again, crossing his arms to look upon his friend, knowing the other can’t defend himself with that fact. “Ugh, fine! You can help but do  **_NOT_ ** embarrass me with stupid stories! I want to get to know them first before I tell them anything about my life. Got it?” Mahiru glared, grabbing his bag and walking out of the classroom, it was the end of the day afterall. “Got it Mahiru!~ So about the festival tomorrow? What are you gonna do?” Sakuya asked, walking side by side his friend out of the school, curious about what he’ll do once he meets his soulmate. “I’m gonna look for the guy, I did some research about soulmates and it said that I’d be able to tell if I found my soulmate. I’ll feel some connection to him and it’ll draw me over, so it really shouldn’t be that hard.” Mahiru told him, clutching his bag a bit too hard in thought. What if the guy doesn’t like him? What if the guy isn’t actually in Japan? What if his soulmate isn’t there at the festival? What if he can’t find him? That’s really a lot of ‘what ifs’    
  
“Mahi!” Sakuya yelled, snapping Mahiru out from his reverie as he almost ran into a lamp post. Blinking, Mahiru turned to Sakuya with a grateful sigh. “Thanks Sakuya, I guess I’m thinking too much, what if he doesn’t want to meet his soulmate..?” Mahiru frowned, Sakuya wrapped his arm around his bestfriend’s shoulders in calming him down before he replied. “Honestly, who wouldn’t want to meet their soulmate? You both have each other’s names on your arms, right? He would be just as curious as you are, I’m sure of it~” Sakuya smiles reassuringly, patting his friend’s back as they split up to go to their homes. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the festival! Koyuki and Ryuusei will meet us at the entrance~” Sakuya told him, waving his hand as he left. Mahiru waves and says his own goodbyes, heading towards his apartment. “I hope he’s okay with me..”  Tomorrow came too quickly, making Mahiru nervous for the festival. He was already dressed and ready for the day part of the festival, the night part includes fireworks and he was excited to see them with his soulmate hopefully.

* * *

“Whelp.. We’ll see.” Mahiru sighed, putting his shoes on to head to the festival grounds, meeting up with his three childhood friends.    
  
“Mahiru!~You came! We heard what you were gonna do from Sakuya, do you need help trying to locate him?” Koyuki implied, going up to grab Mahiru’s hand to drag him around, hopefully being able to find who he’s been paired up with in life. “Koyuki, I think I’m fine as is.. I don’t think he’ll be here in the morning part, we can wait til night before we look.” Mahiru tried, yanking his arm out of Koyuki’s grasp as gently as he could. “How do you know? Don’t you want to at least  _ see  _ if he’s here or not?” the friend tilted his head, Koyuki just wanted to see his friend happy. “It’s just a feeling, so let’s wait until dark, then we can worry about finding Kuro. So let’s go play some games awhile~” Mahiru smiled, successfully ending the conversation with the yank of all their hands to a fishing game close by.

* * *

By the time the sun started setting did Mahiru become nervous all over again, his childhood friends kept reminding him of the time and where the sun is in the sky, which was every 30 minutes at least.    
  
“Mahiru, do you want to go search for him now?” Ryuusei asked, gaining Mahiru’s attention once he bumped elbows with said boy. “Yeah, I think It’s time, I’m getting this weird feeling in my heart now.. He must be close I’m assuming.” Mahiru says, looking around in hope to find his romantic soulmate somewhere in the crowd. Disappointed, he didn’t locate anyone that seemed to attract his attention. Excusing himself from his friends, he followed his heart towards a food stand, catching sight of a blue haired male. The connection grew stronger and right away, Mahiru knew this was his fated one.    
  
The other male seem to know this too, as he turned around to look directly into the eyes of the brunet. Mahiru couldn’t describe how beautiful the other was, unnatural bright red eyes, soft pale skin, icy blue hair, thin body and black eye bags, somehow the eye bags made his face look much more soft and fragile. Wasting no time, he approached the male and lifted his wrist to show the red name, hoping that this male was Kuro. The other looked down at Mahiru’s wrist, lifting his own to show the name on his own skin. Mahiru couldn’t help but beam when he saw his name, printed in red.    
  
Taking Kuro’s hand, he beams, after two years of wondering who his soulmate is, he finally found him and he is oh-so beautiful that he can’t help but thank all the gods out there for not letting anyone else have this beautiful man. Now that he is closer, he could see that Kuro is a head taller than him and he couldn’t help but hug him. The other male doing the same like they’ve done it a thousand times.    
  
Pulling away, but not too far as to stay in the older boy’s hold did he smile, softer than before as he stares up at those red eyes. “Nice to meet you, Kuro. Want to go get a bite to eat with me so we could get to know each other?” Mahiru offers, tilting his head with a raised brow, hoping for the other to accept.    
  
“Yeah sure..Mahiru, I have a spot where we could look at the fireworks too.” Kuro replies, getting a beaming smile from the younger boy. “Perfect! Let’s go get that food so we can get there, ne, Kuro?~”    
  
“Alright, Mahi.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YISUS I DID IT >:'U! NOW I CAN LIVE! HOPE THESE FICS WERE GOOD ENOUGH BECAUSE I KNOW I'M TERRIBLE! :'3

**Author's Note:**

> I am alive and I don't do fluff but I did it >:'U be proud of me;


End file.
